warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Riverface
Riverpaw is a pretty mink she-cat with amber eyes. She is the daughter of a legendary leader, Elmstar, and respected warrior, Eagleface. Her littermates are Shoalpaw, Sturgeonpaw, Eelkit, Phytotelmakit, and Tetrakit. Her half siblings are Bluenose, Hollypelt, and Littlekit. She is an apprentice of SplashClan under the mentorship of Eagleflight. Appearance :Similar to her mother in a number of aspects, Riverkit is delicately-framed and relatively slender. Similar to her mother, she has curved, muscles shaping her limbs, and soft fur that curls towards the tips. Her face is a wide, rounded-triangular shape that narrows toward the muzzle. She has wide-set ears that angle forward, along with high, prominent cheekbones and a fine forehead. Like her father, she is strangely tall, but she doesn't appreciate this trait quite in the same way as he does. She uses it as a climbing and swimming advantage, since she can clear more air and water with long limbs. She has rather large paws, but not dauntingly big in comparison to her limbs. She has small, blunt claws that are grey-yellow in colour and flexible to the touch rather than strong. :Her eyes are a deep blue in colour, brightening toward an aqua hue toward the pupils and deepen toward the sclera. They are consistently bright, giving off an approachable demeanour for the majority of the time. When ill of mind or of physicality, they are dull and glazed. Similarly, her fur becomes matted due to being unkempt and oily. Her earskin is covered by a thick layer of dark brown fur, and a dull mulberry shade is barely visible behind. Her nose is rough in texture and dark grey in colour, as are her pawpads. She has long, white whiskers on her cheeks that angle downward, and another set above her eyes that angle upward, that allow her to note the air current and to keep track of what maneuvers she is capable of. :Her fur is a rich tan hue, fading into her light white-brown underside. Her paws, muzzle, ears and tail fade into a rich dark grey-brown, and along these points she has darker ghost stripes that form a mackerel tabby pattern where visible. Her slender frame is coated in thick, downy fur that is regularly smoothed. Although not long, her fur is thick and thermal, conserving heat in the Winter. Her fur sheds in thick clumps, making grooming hard work. Her fur is oily, making her able to repel water more quickly, since she does a great deal of swimming. Health : Character : Abilities : Biography Kithood : Adolescence : Adulthood : Trivia : Pedigree Father: ::Elmstar: Living Mother: ::Eagleface: Living Siblings: ::Tetrakit: Living ::Shoalpaw: Living ::Sturgeonpaw: Living ::Eelkit: Living ::Phytotelmakit: Living Half-Siblings: ::Hollypelt: Living ::Bluenose: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Littlekit: Deceased, StarClan resident Cousins: ::Willowkit: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Mosskit: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Fawnkit: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Minnowfur: Living ::Wrenshadow: Deceased, Residence Unknown ::Larchkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown ::Snowkit: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Embershade: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Turtlestorm: Deceased, Residence Unknown ::Morningbreeze: Deceased, Dark Forest resident ::Lightningcloud: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Azurepaw: Living ::Pearpaw: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Fallowpaw: Deceased, Residence Unknown ::Skysong: Living ::Blossompaw: Deceased, Unknown Residence ::Spottedkit: Living ::Fernkit: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Lichenclaw: Living ::Starlingstreak: Living ::Charredkit: Deceased, Residence Unknown ::Cinderfrost: Deceased, StarClan residence ::Pounceheart: Living ::Jackdawflight: Deceased, Residence Unknown ::Rippedface: Living ::Buntingpelt: Deceased, StarClan Resident ::Beetlestripe: Deceased, StarClan Resident ::Jadefeather: Living ::Owlshade: Deceased, StarClan Resident ::Ravenwing: Living ::Smokethorn: Living ::Burnetkit: Living ::Daisykit: Living ::Gannetkit: Living ::Pipistrellepaw: Living ::Squirrelfang: Living ::Cassie: Living ::Musket: Living ::Mallowspring: Living ::Saf Birch: Living ::Parsley: Deceased, Residence Unknown ::Blossom: Deceased, Residence Unknown ::Skylark: Deceased, Residence Unknown ::Amber: Deceased, Residence Unknown ::Sycamorekit: Living ::Copperkit: Living ::Orchidkit: Living ::Maplekit: Living ::Wolfkit: Living ::Russetkit: Living ::Ternkit: Living ::Cormorantkit: Living ::Cypresskit: Deceased, StarClan Resident ::Sprucekit: Deceased, StarClan Resident ::Alderkit: Deceased, StarClan Resident ::Cedarkit: Deceased, StarClan Resident Aunts: ::Heronkit: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Duckkit: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Shellstream: Living ::Ternflight: Living ::Otterstep: Living ::Cootpaw: Living ::Sedgepaw: Living Uncles: ::Hickorynose: Living ::Flykit: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Shadefoot: Living ::Fishstrike: Living Half-Aunts: ::Hollyfrost: Living ::Smokepool: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Cinderkit: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Sycamorestream: Living ::Sorrelface: Living ::Whitekit: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Pearfang: Living ::Shellcloud: Living Half-Uncles: ::Reednose: Living ::Rushwhisker: Living ::Acorntail: Living ::Brackenkit: Deceased, StarClan resident ::Mallowkit: Deceased, StarClan resident Grandfathers: ::Grayface: Living ::Mallowclaw: Living Grandmothers: ::Ebonyswan: Living ::Bluewillow: Deceased, StarClan resident Relationships Family : Friends : Notable : Quotes : Trivia *She has loner blood, as her grandmother, Ebonyswan was formerly a loner. *Riverpaw may have a relationship with a cat from SummerClan. Images Life Chyaracter Pixels Artwork File:Riverface.png|1000+ WCCRP Project Depiction